


Танец шаманов

by Soul_of_Black_Raven



Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mini, Mysticism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rating: NC17
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 14:59:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11164296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul_of_Black_Raven/pseuds/Soul_of_Black_Raven
Summary: Зоро потерял руку, Луффи намерен её вернуть





	Танец шаманов

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в команду Тот, кто жрёт, и тот, кто пьёт (Зоро/Луффи) на one piece pairings battle 2017
> 
> Беты: Mritty, iris M, Le Cygne de feu, Rileniya. Переписанный летом 2018 года вариант вычитан Rileniya  
> Писалось под: [Шаманский бубен - Пума](https://ru12.intermusic.name/s/25283753-SHamanskij_buben_-_Puma./)

Огромное лиловое солнце катилось за горизонт. Сиреневые жуки и ярко-золотистые стрекозы длиной с локоть стремительно носились над водой, словно патрулировали. Луффи шёл по красной колкой траве к хижине и вспоминал. Они прибыли на этот остров по совету Шанкса: ему отсутствие руки орудовать мечом не мешало, и он не видел смысла плыть сюда. Но Зоро с его стилем трёх мечей без руки было не обойтись.

Фрэнки попытался сделать механический протез, но железо, нашпигованное механизмами и работающее на газировке, клинкам не нравилось.

Чоппер перед высадкой на берег острова отвёл Луффи в сторонку.

— Дела плохи, Луффи. Зоро не просто снятся кошмары о том дне. Он словно свеча на сквозняке, нестабилен и гаснет. Зоро уверен, что никому такой не нужен, и чем глубже уйдет в себя, тем сложнее будет его вытащить.

— Тупой Зоро! Он мне всегда нужен, даже безрукий и безногий, — Луффи запнулся. Сейчас в нём говорили обида за Зоро, за его мастерство , и ещё то огромное, не вмещающееся в него чувство, что отражением проглядывало в глазах Зоро. Тёмное и яркое, пузырящееся на кончиках пальцев, на губах, заполняющее голову светом и тяжёлой пустотой. Зоро  Луффи бы принял любым. А вот мечника, который не справляется со своим мечом…

Чоппер кивнул.

— Вот ты понимаешь. И действовать нужно очень быстро и жестко. Быстро, потому что почти не осталось времени, за время пути ему стало только хуже, а жестко — потому что иначе не достучаться уже! — Чоппер снял шляпу, утёр полные слёз глаза. И зло пробубнил: — Да и не поймет Зоро деликатного обращения, решит, что как с калекой сюсюкают. И вернуть ему смысл жизни должен ты, Луффи, потому что это тебя он спасал.

Всё осложнялось тем, что Зоро беспробудно пил и в чудесное восстановление руки на острове не верил, не верил вообще ни  во чт о — и это было самое страшное; он наказывал сам себя за всё и сразу. Уперся, что ничего ему не нужно, и хоть пробей головой Обратную Гору — его не переубедить.

Дверь в хижину была распахнута, свет вычерчивал фигуру Зоро,  который лежал на циновках. Вокруг валялись опустошённые бутылки рома, сакэ и вина. Сразу после швартовки сорвался. Удушливый запах алкоголя стоял вокруг, Луффи переступил через тело, открыл все окна в хижине, скрипучие и трухлявые. Распинал бутылки и сел верхом на Зоро. И врезал ему.

— М-м-м, ка-пи-та-ан. Принёс что-нибудь выпить?

— Зоро хватит пить.

— Это всё, что я могу.

Луффи разозлился, вцепился в культю левой руки, сжал так, что бинты окрасились в красное.

— Зоро — мой мечник. Он принадлежит мне. И рука, которую он потерял, тоже моя.

— И мы её просрали, — развязанно и зло ухмыльнулся Зоро, переворачиваясь на бок. — Бай-бай, стиль трёх мечей. Я больше не твой мечник. Я тебе не нужен, капитан.

Луффи резко дёрнул его обратно на спину, ударил со всей дури в лицо, потом в солнечное сплетение. Зоро мог бы увернуться, но вместо этого некоторое время задыхался, шмыгая разбитым носом. Луффи схватил его за мощную шею, подобрал кровавые дорожки языком и засунул его в рот Зоро, не целуя, а слизывая с зубов красную, отдающую кислым вином кровь. От бешенства перед глазами было белым-бело, пальцы тряслись, а внутри закручивался шторм, самый страшный на Гранд Лайн.

— Ты мой, — горячо выдохнул Луффи, и это был приказ капитана. — От кончиков ушей и до ногтей на ногах, которыми ты топчешь ту же землю, что и я.

Тяжёлая, чёрная с красным ярость распирала рёбра Луффи, рвалась наружу, и такую же он чувствовал в Зоро, который в одночасье потерял всё. Свой стиль, свой путь, свой смысл жизни. Луффи не сомневался, Зоро в итоге что-нибудь придумает, будет драться ногами, если понадобится, ни Фрэнки, ни Чоппер со всеми своими знаниями тут не помогут. Но Луффи не мог вытерпеть ни секунды такого Зоро — разбитого, потерявшего волю. И если был хоть шанс его вернуть — он вернёт.

И договор с шаманом был этим шансом.

— Борись, — Луффи снова вцепился в перевязанную культю, а солнце заливало всю хижину холодным сиянием с мерцающими прожилками, и кровь на бинтах, казалось, слабо светилась.

— Отстань, — Зоро с лёгкостью отбросил Луффи, сил у него всё ещё было полно. — Думаешь, я не понимаю. Мне просто… я… — он зажмурился, стискивая зубы, сжимая в кулак уцелевшую руку , — и махнул ею, разбрасывая и разбивая бутылки, рассекая кожу осколками.

Луффи придвинулся и, взяв безвольный кулачище в руки, стал зализывать порезы, потом провёл языком снизу вверх по шраму на торсе и осторожно спросил, приложив ладонь к сильно вздымающейся груди:

— А глаз?

— Это была равная плата, — отмахнулся Зоро, и Луффи кивнул. Что-то такое он и думал.

— Эй, мне всё ещё нужен Зоро. Прямо сейчас. Прямо здесь. Я хочу тебя. Пропахшего вином и кровью, без руки. Хочу узнать, каково это — потерять руку, ведь ты принадлежишь мне, а значит, твоя рука — моя рука.

Несколько секунд Зоро невидяще смотрел на него, потом скинул сапоги, стянул с себя штаны и последним — развязал кушак; снял всё, кроме трусов. Луффи сжал член и яйца в горсти сквозь хлопок, покусывая бугрящиеся мышцами плечи. Провел по загорелому телу ногтями, ловя щекой вибрацию от глухого стона, и замер. Перед глазами как пелена колыхалась, а кровь кипела в груди, будто при использовании гира. Зоро раздражённо поёрзал, понял, что Луффи клинит, с остервенением вытряхнул его из одежды и, перевернув на спину, оседлал. Сграбастал его член рукой, неловко дёргая, вытягивая — не особенно приятно, когда уже стоит , — и направил в себя. Шло туго, и Зоро скривил губы, упираясь здоровой рукой в землю; бёдра у него дрожали, со лба срывались капли пота — они давно не трахались, и смазки никакой не было: пришлось отпихнуть, бранясь сквозь зубы. Тогда  Зоро сполз к ногам и стал вылизывать, обильно смачивая слюной, и заглатывать член Луффи, двигая головой резко, быстро, а Луффи смотрел, приподнявшись на локтях, бездумно и заворожённо. Солнце превращало Зоро в лилового монстра с чёрным языком и красными волосами — здесь всё было другого цвета и давало странные тени, или  это и был образ того божества? Зубы блестели золотистыми жемчужинами, и Луффи на секунду поймал себя на мысли, что Зоро сожрёт его и так отрастит себе новую руку. Луффи не знал, что божество возьмет в уплату. И он отдал бы себя, не колеблясь.

Когда член втиснулся, Зоро криво усмехнулся и насадился рывком, Луффи только и мог, что хватать воздух ртом, стискивая влажные твёрдые бока ладонями. Ветер засвистел в распахнутой настежь хижине, донёс густой запах цветов, приторный и горький, и звук бубнов туземцев. Вокруг летали сияющие розовым точки и плясали фигуры, сотканные из ветра. Луффи озарило, что божеству надо показать, как Зоро нужен Луффи, что они нужны друг другу, как парус и ветер, пусть и трахаясь на циновках в хижине. Но не песни же ему петь, с какой-то дурной весёлостью подумал Луффи, как умеет, так и показывает, — и отдался диким волнующим движением вверх и вниз. Зрение исказилось, как и звуки, что-то стало ближе, что-то дальше: Луффи будто надышался опиумного дыма; протянул руку, ловя незримые молочные завитки, но поймал Зоро — тот хрипло вскрикнул и тоже задвигался, словно танцевал вместе с ветром. И это было так круто, так офигенно и красиво, что у Луффи внутри всё сдавило от необузданного восторга. Луффи раскинул руки и рассмеялся от души, а сквозь трухлявые доски тем временем прорастали цветы. Вместе с цветами в окна и распахнутую дверь просочилась алая трава, опутывая их, прорастая под кожу, напитываясь кровью. Луффи посмотрел на Зоро, и тот потянулся к нему: они переплели пальцы, Луффи вцепился в бинты на культе, привычно растянув свою руку; чужая боль прострелила насквозь и отступила. Извиваясь на нём, Зоро завыл странный горловой мотив. Луффи однажды слышал его, когда Зоро сошёл с корабля на берег, стремясь остаться один. Тогда местные, чёрные как эбонит, в бусах и перьях, танцевали вокруг деревянного божества, мало походившего на человека или зверя. И шаман — наверное, шаман — указал на Зоро и издал такой же странный певучий мотив. И сейчас, здесь, Луффи инстинктивно ответил божеству-Зоро тем же.

Луффи спросил тогда, что это значит. И шаман ответил: божество вернёт ему руку, но потребует плату; они потом поймут, какую. Смогут заплатить, значит, достойны. Сейчас же в этом божестве виделся Зоро, сильный, зыбко красивый, с мерцающей золотом влажной кожей, а иглы травы, как множество рук, извивались вокруг живым ореолом. Само божество вошло в него, чтобы излечить.

Хижина затрещала под натиском травы — та лезла во все щели и вдруг взметнулась волной, спеленала их обоих в шевелящийся кокон. Что-то тёмное и инстинктивное заставило Луффи опрокинуть Зоро на спину. Перевернув на живот, он укусил Зоро за ягодицу и провёл языком по солёной расщелине. А потом Луффи бездумно вбивался в него, повторяя имя, как заклинание. Как священную мантру. Из глаз и ртов, из старых ранений и новых порезов, из носов и ушей потекло свежее, алое, горячее; оно сворачивалось жгутами и проникало под повязку. Проросшая в них трава становилась костями, которые разбухали и затвердевали как воск, кровь нарастала волокнами сверху, превращалась в мышцы, а лепестки цветов — в кожу, гладкую и непривычно светлую. Луффи мутило от запаха цветов и крови, от какого-то неземного удовольствия, которое дарил ему Зоро .  Зоро,  который слепо шарил вокруг и беспорядочно задевал его руками — двумя руками! Луффи смял ягодицы, захлёбываясь валом ощущений и чувств, протискиваясь, казалось, до самых рёбер, до сердца; кусал Зоро между лопаток, а тот орал и просил: "Да, да, ещё, Луффи, ещё". И когда оргазм ударил молотом по голове, Луффи выплеснулся в Зоро долгой судорогой, а потом рухнул ему на спину, мертвецки пьяный от счастья, от любви, от безграничной на двоих веры, и ленясь даже моргать. Солнце уже село, а из хижины пропали трава и цветы, и только осколки бутылок тускло мерцали в свете зелёной луны.

— У нас получилось, Зоро, — шумно, с трудом проталкивая вдохи и выдохи, прошептал Луффи и сжал новую целую руку Зоро.

— Да, капитан, — просипел Зоро и ухмыльнулся, а потом озадаченно моргнул: — Но почему? Почему божество требовало в жертву… ну… наше совокупление?

— Вождь говорил так, что я через слово на третье его понимал, — Луффи поворошил волосы на затылке и натянул на себя соломенную шляпу, — но мне теперь кажется, что жертвой была, м-м-м... вера. Да, она самая. Ну, ты ведь поверил в себя... В наше совместное будущее. Ты ведь меня не бросишь?

Зоро молча кивнул.

— Боги питаются верой, — Луффи казалось, горло онемело, а язык двигался против его воли; слова соскальзывали гладко, плавно, странно гулкие и чужие. — И она живёт в каждом камушке и каждой травинке этого места. И в нас.

— Я думал, мне это глючится. Всё это. И ветер, и божество, и… ты. — Зоро посмотрел на Луффи и сжал в кулак отрощенную руку. — Я тебя больше не подведу.

— Я знаю, — Луффи улыбнулся, потом потянулся, сбросил шляпу на доски хижины и сонно проговорил: — Только сначала мы выспимся. Дорога обратно будет весёлой, — он хихикнул, — нам придётся переносить дурное настроение Нами. И Санджи, ты весь запас выпивки извёл, знаешь?

Зоро трагично застонал, сгрёб в сторону бутылки, подстелил своё кимоно и поманил Луффи к себе.

— Капитан позволит мне разделить с ним мое скромное ложе?

— Ты это у Брука подцепил? — рассмеялся Луффи, стягивая с себя уже надетую было рубашку, чтобы кожа к коже, чтобы чувствовать, знать — Зоро рядом.

— У нашего паршивого кока, — проворчал смущённый Зоро, укладываясь на «ложе», которое от его кимоно мягче не стало.

— А-а-а-а, — Луффи зевнул, притерся голой спиной к широкой груди Зоро, обвил себя его руками и соскользнул в сон, где красные травы сплетались в фигуру, а она смеялась и распадалась под дуновением ветра, и тонкие травинки плясали под звуки бубнов.


End file.
